Church of Armentine the Great/Gospel of the Pers/Salvifico
Chapter 1 1:1 I write in light of events that bring me much sadness; Ivy the Savior is dead, and Byu the Wiseman, my fellow disciple, also. 1:2 First, I shall explain the Execution of the Sister, which Byu was unable to elaborate upon before his death. 1:3 Early in the morning, on the third day of the week, the people from the Land, including the crowd who followed Us, gathered as the Soldiers of the Land of Angles bound our Savior and beat Her cruelly and publicly. 1:4 Though I do not like to dwell on the thoughts of Her punishment, I see its importance to the reader in understanding how cruel men can be, even to the Highest Power. 1:5 Ivy was not of particular strength nor stature, being just over three cubits, and Her resolve was low so that She would not free Herself with miracles, nor would She, I think, even if She had the ability, for death comes to all men, and not even a goddess in human form can escape it. 1:6 Thus, the poor in size Woman I had followed was beaten without mercy; Her limbs were twisted and bound, Her extremities broken, Her long hair ripped, and Her skin scratched and bruised until She was a nearly unrecognizable mass, and She wept bloody tears upon the earth, and where they fell to the soil below, ivy began to sprout. 1:7 Then, to shouts of anger from the crowd, the guards took Ivy to where a large pile of wood had been prepared, and bound Her in its midst, and while the Chief held a torch prepared to ignite Her, Ivy spoke to the crowd, and said, “Before I die, come to Me, Followers of Armentine, and tell My your greatest desire, and I shall make it so.” 1:8 So, one by one, we approached Her, and the guards allowed it, for in Mohammad’s Kingdom, one last moment is allowed to those sentenced to death. 1:9 And many came to Ivy, and asked for wishes, many of which were very self-serving, but still Ivy granted them. 1:10 A woman came to Her and asked for gold, so that she may never have to worry about taxes, and immediately one of the blocks of wood below our Savior became a gold block, and the woman carried it away. 1:11 A man who had been struck blind came to Her, and was given sight. 1:12 A child brought his dead pet to Her, and it was immediately given the breath of life. 1:13 These and many more miracles had been performed by the time Byu the Wiseman approached Ivy, and asked for the one thing that had escaped him for nearly a century and a half: death. And immediately he fell peacefully to the ground to rejoin his Creator. 1:14 After this still more feats were caused to happen, but the most amazing is this: a peasant from the Land we were in came to Ivy, and spake, “Great One, I wish that the very bowels of Ealjaee would be torn away, and the Dreshii destroyed, and Klahr killed, and the souls there released, so that even our King, Mohammad, will be put with Armentine.” 1:15 And our merciful Lady looked upon the King, who was watching from nearby, looking nervous, for he did not think the Savior before him would grant him anything, yet She did, and, lo and behold, there was a great upset in the sky, and the very essence of the Void was opened, and many demons flew out, and much of the crowd fled because of them. 1:16 And as I watched, each of them fell to the ground dead, and disintegrated, except for Klahr, who even Ivy cannot destroy. 1:17 So all of the damned souls flew off to a Better Place, and that is the true miracle of Ivy. 1:18 Now I was the only one save the guards and the king who had not fled, and I was the only who watched the execution, and, as the flames below Her began to lick up, it was to me Ivy turned, and She said, “What is your wish, Per Phillipus?” 1:19 I said: “It is this, my Queen: That You will return, and in much the same way as before, so that we will be able to find You, so that You can carry your people to the Promised Land. Will you do this?” 1:20 “I shall,” said She, “but such a thing will take many thousands of years, so that this does not happen. You will not be alive, but you will write these words I speak so that I may say to the reader this: ‘Watch for Me, for I may be coming.’” And then She died. Category:Church of Armentine the Great